SunFlower
by RouruKim
Summary: Summary : "Yang pasti aku pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari seoul, Jauh dari rumahku, Jauh dari sekolahku dan juga Jauh dari orang yang kusukai." Xiumin / Minseok-Luhan XiHan-LuMin YAOI, ONE SHOOT
1. Chapter 1

Xiumin / Minseok – **Luhan XiuHan-LuMin (GS)**

Baekhyun-Chanyeol BaekYeoll Sehun-Kai HunKai

Rate : T Angsat

**Two Shoot**, Typo,

**Summary :** "Yang pasti aku pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari seoul, Jauh dari rumahku, Jauh dari sekolahku dan juga Jauh dari orang yang kusukai."

* * *

><p>Cerita ini murni aku tulis dengan segenap hati. Bukan mencontek dari siapapun, kalo ada ceita yang sama, tolong beritahu aku.<p>

Ide cerita berasal dari lagu SNSD-SunFlower

**H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Go Luhan,.! Go Luhan,.! Go Luhan,.!" Teriak Minseok sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

Minseok sedang menyemangati Luhan yang sedang bertanding sepak bola.

Sementara Luhan membalas lambaian tangan Minseok sambil tersenyum.

2 jam berlalu. Pertandingan sepak bola yang diikuti Luhan berakhir sudah. Team Luhan menang telak dengan hasil 4-0 dan keempat-empatnya Luhan yang melakukan Gol.

Luhan menghampiri Minseok yang sedang menunggunya sambil memegang sebuah handuk dan sebotol minuman dingin ditangannya.

Kau hebat Lu~ Minseok menyerahkan minuman yang dipegangnya pada Luhan sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah Luhan.

"Gomawo Honey,.!" Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Oh ya,,, bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke 'Muggle Bean Shop'?"

"Apa kau juga suka Coffee disana,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hemmm,, Coffee disana sangat enak."

"Waaahhh aku juga sangat suka aroma dan rasa Coffee disana. Baiklah kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi berkencan disana."

"Kencan,.?"

"Tentu saja kencan. Apa kau keberatan.?"

"A- aniyo." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Minseok dan Luhan pergi berkencan di Muglee Bean Shop. Minseok memesan Latte dengan full cream sedangkan Luhan memesan Americano.

"Minseok,.!"

"Wae,.?"

"Ada sesuatu di bibirmu.!"

"Benarkah,.? "

Minseok berusaha untuk membersihkan noda di bibirnya. "Apa disini?" Tanya Minseok

"Boleh aku membantumu membersihkannya,.?"

"Eung baiklah.!" Minseok mendekatkan bibirya pada Luhan agar Luhan lebih mudah membersihkan noda di bibir Minseok.

"Chu~." Minseok membola saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

"Lu~,.!" Semburat merah terpancar di pipi Chubby Minseok.

"Kenapa,? aku hanya membersihkan noda di bibirmu dengan caraku. Apa kau tidak suka.?" Jawab Luhan santai.

"B- bukan begitu, tapi- sudahlah."

"Lu~ bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu,.?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan,.?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang bunga,.?"

"Bunga,.?"

"Iya bunga,.!"

"Sedikit.!" Jawab Luhan.

"Apa kau tahu bunga matahari,.?

"Setahuku Bunga matahari cantik." Jawab Luhan. Minseok tersenyum. Kemudian.

"Jlegaarrrrrr,.!"

Minseok merasa Hujan turun dengan deras dikepalanya.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan,.? Bukankah aku sedang berada di dalam ruangan,.?' Batin Minseok.

"Minseok,.! Minseok,.! Ireona,, palli kau bisa terlambat masuk ke sekolah. Palli.!"

"Gubrakk!" Minseok terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Yaakk palli ireona, kau bisa terlambat datang kesekolah."

"Eohh,, Eomma kau mengganggu mimpi indahku."

"Yaakkk ini sudah siang, masih sempat-sempatnya mengurusi mimpi. Palli, appamu sudah pergi lebih dulu karena terlalu lama menunggumu."

"Keurae,.! Aku tahu, tapi eomma bisa membangunkanku dengan lembut,.!"

"Yaakk eomma sudah membangunkanmu dengan cara terlembut, tapi kau tetap saja tidak bangun."

"Aish,,,! Jinjja?" Minseok menguap lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma aku pergi dulu..!" Teriak Minseok sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Yaakkk kau belum sarapan Minseok aah,.!" Teriak Ibu Minseok.

Minseok menoleh. "Aku tidak lapar eomma,.! Lagipula sekarang sudah terlambat dan Appa sudah meninggalkanku lebih dulu. Jawab Minseok sambil berlari menuju halte bus.

Jangan naik bus, bawa mobilmu saja. Ibu Minseok mengejar Minseok sambil membawa kunci mobil, namun sayang Minseok sudah jauh berlari.

Minseok sudah terbiasa untuk pergi naik bus kalau-kalau ayahnya sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu karena terlalu lama menunggu putra kesayangannya bangun. Minseok tak mau membawa mobilnya ke sekolah kaena takut seseorang akan mengenali mobil Minseok.

Minseok bersenandung riang selama dia berjalan menuju halte bus. Bibirnya terus berkembang menebarkan senyum manisnya. Mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan mengira Minseok orang gila karena terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

"Ya ampuuuunnn,,, Tuhan, terimakasih karena hari ini kau memberikanku mimpi yang sangat indah. Terimakasih kau sudah menghadirkan namja yang kusukai di dalam mimpiku." Minseok kembali bersenandung.

"Walau hanya dalam mimpi, Setidaknya aku bisa dekat dengannya."

Beruntung Minseok tidak terlambat. Sesampainya di sekolah Minseok masih terus bersenandung ria sampai seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Hyung,.!"

"Ommona,.!" Jawab Minseok. "Yaakk Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku sepagi ini,.?"

"Habis kau terlihat aneh hari ini hyung. Apa hari ini terjadi sesuatu,.?"

"Hmmm,, bagaimana yah... apa kau ingin tahu?" Goda Minseok.

"Yaakk hyung, jangan membuat aku penasaran." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Baiklah,, hari ini aku kembali memimpikan Luhan."

"Aishhh Luhan lagi Luhan lagi. Dia sudah punya kekasih hyung, kenapa kau masih saja mengharapkannya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melihatmu sedikitpun walaupun kau selalu melakukan apapun untuknya."

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak perduli. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya berusaha, lagipula Luhan belum sepenuhnya milik Sehun. Mereka belum menikah." Ucap Minseok.

"Aigooo,..! terserah kau saja hyung. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Ingat, jangan menangis dipelukanku jika kau kecewa nanti."

"Aisshhh,, memangnya siapa yang mau menangis dipelukan namja sepertimu."

"Yaa begini-begini aku kan satu-satunya sahabat dekatmu hyung."

"Bwahahahaaha baiklah, aku tahu. Aku hanya bergurau Byun Ah.." Minseok tersenyum.

"Baiklah,.. aku masuk ke kelasku dulu hyung."

"Ne,..!" Jawab Minseok. Akhirnya Minseok dan Baekhyun berpisah arah. Tentu saja mereka harus berpisah karena Baekhyun satu tinggat di bawah Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bahkan sejak awal Minseok menginjakkan kakinya di XOXO High School. Minseok tidak pernah bisa terfokus dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Saemnya, karena mata dan pikiran Minseok selalu tertuju pada namja yang berada di kelas sebelah Minseok. Namja yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu membuat Minseok tergila-gila, namja yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpi-mimpi indah Minseok.

Tapi walau begitu, karena Minseok adalah Murid terpintar dan tercerdas di sekolah, hanya dengan bertanya sekali pada Saemnya Minseok akan langsung mengerti hingga membuatnya tidak perlu bersusah payah belajar dan menghapal saat ujian akan segera di gelar.

10 menit Menuju jam istirahat tiba, Minseok terlihat sangat gelisah, matanya terus saja tertuju pada Luhan yang sedang bertanding sepak bola bersama anggota clubnya.

"Minseok Sshi. Fokus!" Teriak Jun Saem

"Ne Saem, Mianhae." Jawab Minseok. Namun setelah itu dia akan kembali berjinjit menoleh ke arah jendela disebelahnya untuk mencuri tahu kegiatan Luhan sang pujaan hati.

"Aishh,, apa istirahatnya masih lama. Aku ingin menonton pertandingan sepak bola Luhan." Batin Minseok.

5 menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Tanduk setan Minseok seperti akan keluar. Dia semakin gusar. Wajahnya berubah kehijauan seperti hulk.

"Aigooo kenapa 5 menit saja terasa 5 tahun bagiku." Batin Minseok

"Drrrriiiiiiingggggggg!" Bel istirahat berbunyi. Minseok langsung berlari menuju kantin sekolah, membeli sebotol minuman dingin serta membawa sebuah handuk kecil ditangannya lalu berlari kembali menuju lapangan sepak bola dimana Luhan sedang bertanding sepak bola.

"Go Luhan,.! Go Luhan,.! Go Luhan,.!" Teriak Minseok sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. Seperti dejavu.

Minseok sedang menyemangati Luhan yang sedang bertanding sepak bola. Minseok sedikit kesal karena sudah tertinggal satu jam lebih pertandingan.

20 menit kemudian pertandingan berakhir. Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

Tanpa disangka ternyata Luhan juga melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan ke arah Minseok.

'Ommona,.! Ommona,.! Ommona,.! Dia berjalan ke arahku,.! Apa kejadian di mimpi pagi ini akan menjadi kenyataan,.?' Batin Minseok.

Luhan terus berjalan, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Minseok sudah sangat bahagia, dia langsung membuka botol air dingin yang dibelinya tadi dan mengyerahkannya pada Luhan saat Luhan sudah berada di depan matanya. Namun ternyata Luhan bukan berjalan menuju Minseok, melainkan Luhan berjalan menghampiri seorang namja jangkung berkulit pucat yang berdiri di belakang Minseok.

"Luhan Sshi, Minum?" Tawar Minseok.

Luhan melewati Minseok begitu saja tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun.

"Baby.. kau hebat, Jjang. .!" Ucap Sehun**.**

"Gomawo Hunnie." Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun dan mengambil minuman yang diberikan Sehun.

Betapa kecewanya hati Minseok. Padahal Minseok sudah sangat bahagia saat melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya. Namun ternyata Luhan berjalan ke arahnya bukan untuk menghampirinya melainkan untuk menghampiri kekasihnya Oh Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Minseok.

'Seharusnya aku tahu.' Batin Minseok. Kemudian Minseok pergi dengan langkah terhuyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Minseok lebih memilih pergi ke belakang sekolah. Dia duduk di rumput taman sekolah, tepatnya dibawah sebuah pohon rindang yang melindunginya dari panas matahari yang menyengat.

"Hey bodoh,.! Bukankah setiap hari memang seperti itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu bersedih." Minseok berusaha tidak menjatuhkan air matanya.

Minseok menekuk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

"Kapan kau bisa melihatku Luhan Sshi.?" Gumam Minseok.

"Hyung,.! Sedang apa kau disini, kami mencarimu di kantin.?" Suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunan Minseok.

"Eoh, Chanyeoll Sshi.! Baekhyun Sshi,.!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk disamping Minseok.

"Hyung, apa kau menangis,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"A-Apa menangis,.? Siapa bilang aku menangis,.?"

"Terlihat sangat jelas hyung. Jangan mencoba berbohong, apa karena dia lagi,.?"

"Apa maksudmu,.?"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tahu betul dirimu. Kumohon, masih banyak namja lain yang bisa kau jadikan kekasih. Bahkan kau tidak sadar kalau banyak namja lain yang menyukaimu. Kau bisa saja memilih salasatu diantara mereka."

"Aku tidak bisa Byun Aah, hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya." Jawab Minseok.

"Benar hyung, banyak namja yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihmu tapi kau selalu menolak mereka." Chanyeol membenarkan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Dan kenapa aku tidak melihatmu makan siang di kantin tadi,.?"

"Aku sedang di-"

"Diet lagi.!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Minseok. "Aku benar2 tidak suka mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu. Kau sudah kurus sekali hyung, sampai kapan kau mau berdiet. Apa sampai kau mati.?! Aku yakin kalaupun kau mati hati namja dingin itu tak akan pernah bisa melihatmu hyung." Baekhyun kesal dan marah pada Minseok.

"Kenapa kau berbicara begitu Byun Aah, kau sahabatku." Minseok hampir manjatuhkan air matanya.

"Tapi itu benar hyung, kau sudah sangat kurus karena berdiet, tapi apakah dia melihatmu sedikit saja selama tiga tahun kau menyukainya,.? Pernah hyung? Jawab aku!"

Minseok menunduk, air matanya mulai jatuh.

"Byun, kau terlalu keras berbicara pada Minseok hyung." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Biar saja Yeoll, aku sudah diambang batas. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran satu-satunya sahabat dekatku ini." Baekhyun menoleh pada Minseok yang sedang menangis. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu saja berharap pada orang yang tidak menyukainya sama sekali, kenapa dia selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh demi namja sialan itu.

"Byun,,!" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku marah jika melihatmu terluka karena namja sialan bernama Xi Luhan itu. Aku marah hyung,.!" Baekhyun menangis.

"Tidakkah kau bisa mengerti perasaanku,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Hyung,.! Bukannya aku tidak mau mengerti perasaanmu." Baekhyun memeluk Minseok. mereka menangis bersama.

"Kumohon, lupakan dia hyung. Mulailah kehidupan yang baru, terlalu berharap hanya akan membuatmu kecewa dan menangis."

Minseok tak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, hanya suara isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau perlu ikutilah keinginan Eomma dan Appa mu hyung.!" Bisik Baekhyun.

Melihat Minseok dan Baekhyun sang kekasih menangis bersama, membuat Chanyeol terharu dan bangga melihat persahabatan Minseok dan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Byun, kau pulang duluan, hari ini aku ada jadwal di kelas menari. Kau tahu, sebentar lagi ujian sekolah dan pesta kelulusan akan digelar, jadi club tari akan ikut berpartisipasi." Minseok menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Heemmmmhhh. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dia terlihat bersemangat setiap ada kelas menari Byun Aah,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja dia akan bersemangat setiap ada kelas menari. Itu karena namja sialan itu juga berada di kelas menari."

"Owhhh begitu,." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Minseok hyung tahu kalau Luhan masuk club tari bukan karena dia ingin belajar menari, tapi karena dia ingin mengikuti kekasih sialannya itu yang masuk club menari enam bulan yang lalu. Dia selalu bersemangat setiap ada kelas menari, karena itu artinya dia akan bertemu Luhan dan bersama Luhan selama 2 jam penuh."

"Jadi Sehun juga ada di club tari,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, kau benar honey.! Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak suka melihatnya terluka seperti tadi." Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah Baby Byun. Sebagai sahabat yang baik kau harus terus berada disampingnya, menyemangati dan mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusannya." Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi siang saat di taman, kau berbisik pada Minseok hyung untuk mengikuti keinginan eomma dan appanya, memangnya apa keninginan orangtua Minseok hyung,.?"

"Aishhh telingamu itu,! Ck.. orang tua Minseok hyung meminta Minseok hyung untuk-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di club tari, Minseok sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju santai agar labih leluasa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Minseok adalah ketua club tari tersebut, sedangkan Kim jongin adalah wakil ketuanya. Jika Minseok sudah lulus nanti, maka jongin lah yang akan menggantikan posisi Minseok sebagai ketua.

Semua anggota club sudah berkumpul termasuk Luhan dan Sehun. Sesekali Minseok melirik ke arah sehun yang sedang bersikap aneh setiap ada di club tari.

"Prok.!" Minseok menepukkan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya Minseok agak sedikit canggung bila harus berbicara di depan anggotanya. Itu karena pribadi Minseok adalah seorang pendiam.

"Baiklah semua, karena kalian sudah berkumpul kita langsung berbicara pada inti masalah saja. Seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan minggu lalu, kalau kita akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara pesta kelulusan kelas 3. Dan aku dan Jongin sudah memberikan contoh tarian dan musik yang akan kita gunakan untuk konsep bulan depan pada kalian kemarin. Jadi tolong bersiap dengan posisi kalian masing masing."

Serempak mereka menuruti perintah Minseok kecuali Luhan yang terlihat malas.

"Luhan Shhi. Tolong atur posisimu, kita akan segera berlatih."

Luhan memandang tajam mata Minseok.

"Deg deg deg,.!" Jantung Minseok berdebar hebat.

"Baiklah aku tahu,.!" Jawab Luhan ketus lalu berjalan mengatur posisinya.

Minseok dan jongin mulai bersiap dengan posisinya.

"Jongin sshi, tolong nyalakan musiknya."

"Ne hyung." Jongin langsung menyalakan musik.

Mereka mulai mengikuti irama dan perlahan mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance yang sudah dibuat Minseok dan Jongin.

"Bukan begitu, tanganmu harus seperti ini dan kakimu begini." Jongin sedang membenarkan gerakan sehun.

"Begini,.?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bukan, tapi seperti ini." Jongin mencontohkan.

Minseok melihat hal aneh yang sama yang dirasakannya sejak Sehun masuk club tari 6 bulan lalu. Sehun akan tersipu setiap sedang bersama Jongin.

'Positive thinking Minseok Sshi.' Batin Minseok.

"1-1-2-1 4-4-5-6 yak begitu gerakannya. Benarkan tanganmu Luhan Sshi.!" Perintah Minseok.

"Ck,, kau mengatur terus." Jawab Luhan ketus.

"Jangan mengeluh dan ikuti perintahku,." Kata Minseok tegas.

"Begini, letakkan tanganmu seperti ini." Minseok membenarkan posisi tangan Luhan.

"Deg deg deg,.!" Jantung Minseok kembali berdebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu kemudian, ujian akhir kelas 3 sedang digelar. Dan ini adalah hari terakhir ujian di gelar. Minseok sangat bersemangat saat menyelesaikan semua pertanyaan dengan mudahnya. Namun dipikirannya masih terngiang permintaan ayah dan ibunya yang membuat Minseok selalu ketakutan.

"Driiiinggg,.!" Bel tanda ujian berakhir. Minseok tersenyum bahagia dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Terlihat disana ada Baekhyun sahabat dekatnya dan juga Chanyeol kekasih baekhyun yang menunggu Minseok.

Sebenarnya kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diliburkan, tapi Baekhyun kekeuh mengajak Chanyeol untuk menyemangati Minseok di hari terakhir ujian. Selain itu Baekhyun harus mengikuti latihan untuk berpartisipasi dalam kelulusan Minseok nanti.

"Hyung,.! Bagaimana,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya baby Byun, aku yakin kau sudah tahu kalau Minseok hyung pasti akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jangan berlebihan Yeoll Shi." Minseok menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu benar hyung. Aku tidak boleh meragukan kecerdasan otakmu."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." Ucap Minseok.

"Hyung, kau harus mentraktir kami makan." Rengek baekhyun.

"Tapi,-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kau mengatakan kalau kau sedang berdiet." Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak.

"Aahhh baiklah, kali ini aku tidak bisa menolak kalian. Kalian tunggu di parkiran aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Apa kau membawa mobil hari ini,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Heemmm begitulah,.!"

"Akhirnya kau membawa mobilmu ke sekolah."

"Bukan mobilku, tapi mobil appaku." Lalu Minseok berlalu meninggalkan Bekhyun dan Chnyeol.

"Heemmm dia selau saja begitu, tak mau mengakui kalau dia punya mobil keren dan selalu berangkat sekolah diantar ayahnya atau pergi naik bus." Ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi menuju tempat dimana Minseok memarkir mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di depan toilet, Minseok langsung berbalik kembali menuju parkiran tanpa memperdulikan juniornya yang ingin pipis (?). Minseok melihat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak berada di sekolah sedang asik bercumbu didalam toilet.

"Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar." Gerutu Minseok sambil berjalan ke parkiran.

Namun saat berjalan Minseok berpapasan dengan Luhan. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadang jalan Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minseok.

"Bukan urusanmu,.!" Seperti biasa, Luhan menjawab dengan acuh.

"Aku tanya kau mau kemana Luhan,.!" Teriak Minseok.

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Aku mau ke toilet Baozi.! Kenapa, apa kau ingin mengintipku di toilet,.?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok.

"Deg deg deg,.!"

'Yakk Minseok ini bukan saatnya jantungmu berdebar.' Batin Minseok.

Melihat Minseok melamun Luhan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Toiletnya rusak,.!" Teriak Minseok. Namun semua terlambat, Luhan sudah berada di depan pintu toilet.

Minseok melihat kemarahan di wajah Luhan. Minseok berlari ke toilet, dia takut Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada orang di dalam toilet tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan toilet, yang Minseok khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Minseok melihat Luhan sedang memukul Jongin sedangkan sehun hanya bisa berteriak minta maaf dan meminta agar Luhan melepaskan Jongin. Ya, namja yang dilihat Minseok adalah Jongin dan Sehun.

"Hyung, Mianhae.. aku hilaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jeball lepaskan jongin, dia tidak bersalah. Aku yang bersalah." Teriak Sehun.

"Kau sama saja Sehun Sshi,.!"

"Bugh,.!" Luhan kembali melayangkan tinjunya di pipi kanan Jongin.

"Luhan hentikan!" Teriak Minseok.

"Kalian berdua sangat menjijikan." Luhan mendorong kasar tubuh Jongin, lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin di dalam toilet.

"Jonginie Gwaenchana,.?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan." Jongin mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya.

Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin dengan kemarahan yang masih tergambar diwajahnya.

"Luhan mianhae, sebenarnya aku sudah sering melihat keanehan diantara mereka. Hanya saja aku takut untuk memberitahumu." Minseok sedikit berlari untuk menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan langakahnya begitupun dengan Minseok.

Luhan mencengkeram kemeja Minseok. "Jangan mencoba untuk mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekatiku dengan mengatakan semua itu padaku Kim Minseok. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu!" Luhan mendorong kasar tubuh Minseok hingga terbentur dinding.

"Apa maksudmu,.?" Tanya Minseok. Minseok kembali berlari untuk menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya karena Luhan sudah kembali berjalan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, aku tahu kau selalu menguntitku,.! Jadi jangan mencuri kesempatan mendekatiku dengan menggunakan kasus Sehun. Kau pikir aku akan bersimpati padamu, berterimakasih padamu dan jadi menyukaimu. Cih,.!" Luhan berhenti lalu menoleh pada Minseok. "Aku tidak menyukaimu,.!" Ucap Luhan dengan penuh penekanan.

Luhan kembali berbalik dan berjalan.

Luhan melamun saat melihat mobil Minseok yang terparkir.

"Mobil itu, sepertinya aku mengenalinya." Luhan berjalan tanpa melihat sekitar

"Luhan,.!" Teriak Minseok.

Sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan penuh. Minseok mencoba menyelamatkan Luhan dengan menarik tangannya.

"Brukkkkkkk!"

"Hyung,.!" Teriak Baekhyun yang melihat Minseok mencoba menyelamatkan Luhan.

Suasana berubah jadi mencekam. Baekhyun dan Canyeol teus berteriak memanggil nama Minseok. Minseok dan Luhan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Minseok dan Luhan.

"Hyung,.!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menangis.

"Hyung,.! Ireona hyung, ireona jeball." Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Minseok. Baekhyu bisa melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari kaki Minseok.

"Hyung,...! Chanyeol palli telepon Ambulance.!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar.

Chanyeol mengambil benda persegi dari kantong celananya dan mulai menghubungi 119.

"Tolong secepatnya, ada dua korban disini. Kecelakaannya terjadi di depan XOXO High School..! Palli,.!" Teriak Chanyeol yang semakin khawatir melihat keadaan Minseok.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan keadaan Luhan karena Luka Luhan tidak terlalu parah dibandingkan dengan luka Minseok. Selain itu ada Sehun dan Jongin yang menemaninya.

"Hyung,...! ireona jeball hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku. kau satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku. Hyung,.!" Baekhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Minseok dengan air mata yang tak henti bercucuran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menunggu proses operasi yang dilakukan pada Minseok.

Chanyeol terlihat memeluk Baekhyun untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah baby, aku yakin Minseok hyung bisa bertahan." Chanyeol mengelus rambut **B**aekhyun.

"Baek Aahh,.! Bagaimana keadaan Minseok,.?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ajhuma,.!" Baekhyun berlari memeluk ibu Minseok. "Aku belum tahu Ajhuma, dokter masih melakukan operasi pada Minseok hyung." Jawab Baekhyun dengan deraian air mata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eoh,.?" tanya Ayah Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu Ajusshi, tiba-tiba aku dan Chanyeol melihat Minseok hyung sudah tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang." Baekhyun berbohong.

"Kudengar bukan hanya Minseok yang terluka.?" Tanya ibu Minseok.

"Benar, ada satu orang lain yang terluka, hanya saja dia di rawat di Rumah sakit berbeda." Jawab Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian.

Minseok sudah sadarkan diri, kakinya juga sudah selesai di operasi.

"Cklek,.!" Dua orang namja membuka pintu kamar rawat Minseok.

"Hyung,.!" Sapa kedua namja itu dengan senyum cerah.

"Byun Ahh, Yeoll ahh,.!" Minseok tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung,.?"

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik. Tapi kakiku,..-" Minseok menekuk wajahnya.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang parah dengan kakimu. Atau jangan katakan kalau kau tidak bisa-"

"Ani, aku masih bisa berjalan jika lukanya sudah sembuh."

"Lalu apa hyung jangan membuat kami khawatir.!" Ucap Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Chanyeol akan menjadi sahabat kedua Minseok setelah Baekhyun.

"Aku- Aku-" Minseok menghela nafas panjang. "Haaahhhhhhhh Aku tidak bisa menari lagi." Minseok menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Hyung,.!" Baekhyun duduk disamping Minseok dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Byun Ahh, hanya itu satu satunya bakat yang kumiliki. Bakat yang ingin sekali aku kembangkan. Itu satu-satunya cita-cita yang ingin kuraih selama ini. Hanya dengan menari aku bisa melepaskan semua bebanku byun Ahh, aku harus bagaimana,.?!"

"Hyung,.!" Baekhyun menangis bersama Minseok.

"Hyung,.! Tenanglah, aku yakin kau punya bakat lain selain menari." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Minseok dan ikut meneteskan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ke delapan Minseok dirawat di Rumah sakit. Minseok sedang ditemani kedua sahabatnya juga kedua orangtuanya.

Minseok sedang melakukan teraphy berjalan bersama dokter yang merawatnya.

Satu jam berlalu, teraphy yang Minseok lakukan sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Kini dia sedang duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana teraphynya hyung,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Agak sedikit menyakitkan, tapi bukan disini." Minseok menunjuk kaki kanannya yang dibungkus perban.

"Tapi disebelah sini." Minseok menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Hyung,.!" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan."

"Sudah kubilang kalau Minseok hyung pasti bisa melewati semua cobaan ini." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja namja sialan itu tertabrak mobil. Mungkin saat ini kau masih bisa berjalan, dan besok kau bisa ikut tampil bersama anggota club tarimu di acara puncak kelulusanmu hyung,.!" Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata namja Sialan dan mati.

"Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau kau yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Oh Sehun sama saja seperti Luhan si namja bajingan itu. Dia mengatakan pada Luhan kalau dia yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan saat akan tertabrak mobil. Dia bahkan berpura-pura melukai dirinya sendiri agar Luhan percaya pada kata-katanya."

"Parahnya lagi Luhan bajingan itu mempercayai kekasih sialannya itu." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Jangan begitu Byun Ahh." Ucap Minseok.

"Berhenti membelanya hyung, bagiku sudah cukup dia menyakiti hatimu."

"Yang dikatakan Baek benar hyung. Dia sudah cukup menyakaiti hatimu, jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja."

"Aku tahu, aku akan mencoba melakukan saran yang kalian berikan." Jawab Minseok.

"Jeongmallyeo hyung,.?" Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Minseok.

"Ne, jeongmall aku mau mencoba untuk melupakan dia. Tapi- jangan menyuruhku sekaligus melupakannya, biar aku melakukannya sedikit demi sedikit." Ucap Minseok.

"Gomawo hyung,.! kami berjanji kami akan membantumu untuk melupakan dia. Kami akan membantumu melewati masa sulitmu hyung."

"Benar hyung, kami berjanji. Kau bisa memegang janji kami." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, aku percaya pada kalian." Minseok tersenyum lalu memeluk keduanya.

"Apa besok kau akan datang ke acara puncak kelulusanmu."

"Heemmmm aku tidak berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha. Semoga dokter Yi mengijinkanku untuk keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini."

"Kau harus melihat tatanan make up yang kukenakan pada para model nanti hyung,.!" Rengek baekhyun.

"Yaakk kau tidak boleh memaksa Minseok hyung baby." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku tahu." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku sangat berharap Minseok hyung mau datang." Baekhyun melakukan Aegyo pada Minseok.

"Aku akan berusaha Byun Ahh. Aku juga ingin melihat hasil kerja kerasmu." Minseok mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Awww,.! Ini sakit hyung.!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Minseok datang ke sekolah dengan menggunakan tongkat sebagai alat bantu dia berjalan.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa aneh saat melihat Minseok menggunakan tongkat saat ke sekolah. Namun Sehun mencegahnya untuk bertanya pada Minseok. Sehun mengatakan kalau Minseok ditabrak seorang gangster yang membenci Minseok.

"Byun Ahh,.!" Panggil Minseok.

"Eoh Hyung,.!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Minseok. "Hyung, aku senang sekali kau mau datang, jadi dokter Yi sudah mengijinkanmu pulang,.?"

"Hmm ne, kemarin setelah kalian pergi dari Rumah sakit, aku langsung meminta pada Appa dan Eomma ku untuk membawaku pulang ke rumah. Dan ternyata dokter Yi juga mengijinkan."

"Aaaahh aku senang sekali hyung. Lalu bagaimana dengan kakimu, dan dengan siapa kau kesini,.?" Baekhyun membantu Minseok berjalan dengan tongkatnya.

"Kakiku sudah lebih baik, sebelum kesini aku sempat memeriksakannya. Dokter bilang sudah ada banyak kemajuan. Aku kesini diantar supir appaku."

"Jeongmallyeo,.?"

"Ne,.!" Minseok mengangguk. "Dimana pacarmu,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Dia bersama teman band nya hyung."

"Ah iya aku lupa kalau dia juga akan ikut memeriahkan acara ini bersama teman bandnya."

Minseok dan Baekhyun melewati Luhan dan Sehun begitu saja.

Sebenarnya hati Minseok terasa sakit saat melakukan semua itu, namun Minseok harus melakukannya demi melupakan perasaanya pada Luhan.

"Hyung, Gwaenchana,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Waeyo,.?"

"Mengenai orang yang kita lewati tadi." Ucap baekhyun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan berusaha sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin mulai saat ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok sedang menonton pertunjukan di kursi penonton. Jika saja kakinya tidak terluka mungkin Minseok akan ada diatas panggung di depannya bersama teman di club tarinya yang saat ini sedang menampilkan pertunjukannya diatas panggung. Tentu saja dengan konsep sedikit berbeda karena tidak ada Minseok dan Luhan yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Minseok meneteskan air matanya.

Setelah itu pertunjukan fashion show dimulai. Model-model berdatangan satu per satu. "Whowww apa kau yang mendandani mereka semua." Ucap Minseok tak percaya.

Tiga jam kemudian acara ditutup dengan penampilan dari band Chanyeol. Acara pun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton.

Minseok diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Minseok,.! ada apa dengan kakimu,.?" Tanya seseorang tiba-iba.

"Kakiku,.? Ka- kkakiku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Minseok gugup saat melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"Apa pedulimu eoh,?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Byun Ahh.!"

"Diam hyung,.!" Bentak Baekhyun. "Apa pedulimu menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Minseok hyung, apa sekarang kau mulai peduli padanya,.? Cih, benar-benar menjijikan.!" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"a-aku hanya ingin bertanya, karena Sehun bilang kalau ada seorang gangster menabrak Minseok untuk membalas dendam."

"Pacarmu sangat pandai, apa kau percaya kalau Minseok hyung punya musuh seorang ganster,.?!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Nggg a-aku.-"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan percaya pada kekasimu itu. Menggelikan.!"

"Baby,. Jangan terlalu kasar."

"Diam kau, aku tidak bicara padamu wahai namsan Tower,.!" Baekhyun jadi membentak Chanyeol karena marah pada Luhan.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau jadi memarahiku,.?"

"Hyung,.! Kuharap kau tidak berubah pikiran dengan janjimu kemarin." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh minseok dan memapahnya menuju tempat parkir.

"Apa maksudnya,.?" Luhan jadi bingung dan hanya bisa menatap kepergian ketiga sahabat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Ini hari senin. Dan hari sabtu dan Minggu adalah hari libur bagi semua siswa siswi sekolah di seluruh Korea.

Ini sudah masuk jam istirahat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati makan siang mereka namun hari itu mereka tak bersama Minseok.

"Ini baru satu hari, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya honey." Baekhyun terlihat sedih sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Aku juga, walaupun aku belum lama dekat dengannya, tapi aku juga merasakan rindu yang sama sepertimu baby Byun." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Semoga dia bisa melupakan semuanya setelah dia tinggal jauh dari namja sialan itu."

"Semoga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Baekhun dan Chanyeol menikmati makan siang mereka, Luhan tengah Melamun di belakang sekolah. Tepatnya di bawah pohon tempat Minseok biasa duduk melamun disana saat merasa sedih. Luhan tengah memegangi sebuah gelang ber-ornamen rusa dengan inisial huruf "LM".

"Sebenarnya siapa kau, kenapa kau memiliki sorot mata yang sama dengan orang yang pernah menolongku setahun yang lalu."

"Aku tahu bukan Sehun yang menolongku saat aku kecelakaan, aku hanya berpura-pura percaya padanya agar dia tidak melakukan hal gila. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu,? Kenapa hanya sorot matamu yang bisa kuingat,? Dan kenapa sorot matamu itu sangat mirip dengan orang yang pernah menolongku setahun yang lalu, orang yang memiliki gelang ini." Luhan memanangi gelang yang sedang dipegangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedang di hadang oleh namja bermotor yang jumlahnya sekitar 10 orang.

"Apa mau kalian,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tinggalkan Oh Sehun.!" Perintah seorang namja dengan garis hitam dibawah matanya.

"Apa hakmu melarangku.?"

"Aku berhak melakukannya karena dia kekasihku,!"

"Hahaha kekasihmu kau bilang, jangan mengkhayal. Aku adalah kekasihnya. Siapa namamu,.?"

"Namaku Hwang Zitao,.!"

"Owh jadi kau Hwang zitao si mantan kekasih Sehun,.?" Ejek Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu mantan, kami masih berkencan sampai saat ini."

Lalu terjadilah baku hantam diantara Luhan dan 10 orang itu. Namun sayang sekuat apapun Luhan 1:10. Itu angka yang cukup banyak untuk bisa Luhan kalahkan.

"Bugh, brak bugh,.!" Seseorang dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya melawan kesepuluh orang gangster tersebut setelah Luhan tersungkur ke tanah.

Dengan hanya beberapa pukulan dan tendangan namja bermasker itu berhasil mengalahkan kesepuluh orang tersebut.

Namja dengan masker tersebut segera memapah Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa Luhan ke Rumah sakit.

Samar Luhan melihat mobil si namja bermasker.

Saat namja bermasker itu akan meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah selesai diobati dokter, Luhan menarik tangan namja bermasker itu.

"Siapa kau,.?" Tanya Luhan. Namun si namja bermasker itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan di tangannya dan berhasil setelah susah payah mencobanya. Namun gelang si namja bermasker tersebut tertinggal di tangan Luhan.

"Heyy,.! Siapa kau, setidaknya beritahu aku identitasmu agar aku bisa berterimakasih padamu,.!" Teriak Luhan. Namun si namja tak bergeming dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya siapa kau, siapa pemilik gelang ini. Kenapa wajahmu terus menghantuiku beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan apa hubunganmu dengan orang yang menolongku waktu aku tertabrak mobil. Kenapa kalian memiliki sorot mata yang sama?"

"andai aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku ingin sekali berterimakasih padamu." Ucap Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa gelang itu ad padamu?" Teriak seseorang di belakang Luhan.

Luhan menoleh lalu berdiri di hadapan namja yang berteriak padanya yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, apa kau tahu siapa pemilik gelang ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu milik siapa gelang itu."

"Jadi siapa pemilik gelang ini.?"

"Tentu saja milik satu-satunya sahabatku.! "Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengambil gelang di tangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana gelang Minseok hyung ada padamu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus gelang tersebut.

"Mi-Minseok? ja-jadi gelang itu Milik Minseok,.?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi sahabatku disekolah ini selain Minseok hyung.!"

'Jadi dia yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu.?' Batin Luhan.

"Dimana Minseok sekarng,.?"

"Ada apa kau mencarinya, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Dia sudah pergi jauh untuk melupakanmu.!" Baekhyun beranjak pergi.

Luhan mengehentikan Baekhyun. "Pergi,! Apa maksudmu pergi, kemana dia pergi.?"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memberitahumu kemana Minseok hyung pergi. Yang jelas sekarang dia sedang berusaha melupakan namja jahat sepertimu, namja yang bodoh dan tidak tahu siapa yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari maut hingga dia tidak bisa mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang penari profesional."

"Apa maksudmu menyelamatkanku dari maut,.?" Luhan semakin bingung dan kembali mengambil gelang Minseok yang diambil Baekhyun.

"Heyyy,, ayolah jangan berpura pura bodoh Xi Luhan. Kau pikir kenapa Minseok hyung memakai tongkat saat pergi ke acara puncak kelulusan kalian kemarin,? Jadi kau percaya pada kekasihmu Oh Sehun kalau dia ditabrak seorang gangster yang dendam padanya,.? itu alasan bodoh untuk dipercayai. Dia memakai tongkat karena kakinya terluka saat berusaha menyelamatkanmu bodoh,.!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Haaaahhhhhh.! Minseok hyung bisa diibaratkan bunga matahari yang sangat indah, namun sayang kau tidak bisa melihat indahnya bunga itu. Kau hanya menganggapnya bayangan yang tidak penting sama sekali. Oh Sehun terlalu menyilaukan matamu. Oh sehun bagai matahari yang menutupi indahnya bunga matahari hingga kau hanya bisa melihat mataharinya saja tanpa peduli pada bayangannya yaitu si bunga matahari itu."

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung tak percaya.

"Piiip piiip piiip.." ponsel Luhan bergetar. Luhan mengambil kotak persegi itu dan melihat isi pesan tersebut.

Sebuah video yang dikirim Baekhyun.

Luhan membuka video tersebut. Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah seorang namja memakai hoodie yang kebesaran dengan masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia sedang duduk di atas kursi roda yang di dorong oleh Chanyeol dan sepasang suami isteri sedang mendorong beberapa koper besar berjalan disamping Minseok dan Chanyeol.

'Mata itu, aku mengenal mata itu.' Batin Luhan saat Luhan hanya bisa melihat mata Minseok karena bagian bawah Minseok tertutup masker.

Minseok terlihat mendorong kamera yang dipegang Baekhyun. Minseok terlihat tidak nyaman saat Bakhyun mengarahkan kamera padanya.

"Hyung,.! Hari ini kau mau pergi kemana,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Minseok membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya. "Yang pasti aku akan ikut bersama kedua orang tuaku." Jawab Minseok.

"Kemana Hyung, katakan padaku,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yakk honey, beritahu aku Minseok hyung akan pergi kemana,.?" Baekhyun mengarahkan kameranya pada Chanyeol.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya baby Byun." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hyung,.!"

"Yang pasti aku pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari seoul, Jauh dari rumahku, Jauh dari sekolahku dan juga Jauh dari orang yang kusukai." Jawab Minseok.

"Apa kau tidak akan merindukan kami,.?"

"Tentu saja aku akan merindukan kalian, kalian bisa mengunjungiku atau mengirim video dan surat padaku. kalian juga bisa mengirimiku email. Sekarang jaman sudah canggih, kalian bisa menggunakan alat komunikasi apapun untuk melepaskan rasa rindu kalian padaku."

"Tapi kami harus mengirimnya kemana.?"

"Yakkk kalian sudah tahu aku akan pergi kemana, jangan berpura-pura bodoh.!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyu dan kedua orang tua Minseok tertawa.

"Kami akan merindukanmu hyung,.!"

"Aku juga akan merindukan kalian berdua. Chanyeol Sshi,.!" Minseok mendongak keatas menatap Canyeol.

"Ne hyung,.!" Jawab Chanyeol yang membalas tatapan Minseok.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan menjaga Baekhyun untukku."

"Aku berjanji hyung.!"

"Jangan pernah menyakitinya."

"Ne hyung, aku berjanji."

"Hyung,.! Gwaenchana,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak semua kisah cinta harus berakhir bahagia Byun Ahh. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Nado Hyung,.!" Jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Minseok tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada kamera yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"SARANGHAE...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Mianhae kalau jelek ;-(

sebenernya ff yang ini udah di post, tp mungkin kehapus sama pihak ffn-nya, karena pas aku cari kok ga ada yahhh... :-D dan akhirnya aku ost ulang dehhhhh,,,, T_T u,u

aku mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah review di ff aku sebelumnya, maaf kalo gak bisa aku bales satu/satu karena aku kadang bingung mau bales apa. jadi hanya bebrapa mungkin yang sempet aku bales.

**big thanks for :** melatipuspap, sureaLive, AchanKim, XM, feyy, Genieaaa, frozenxius, DahsyatNyaff, deerbaozi, Dae vitchen, mikikaminhae, Windboo, Glee, dn, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, kimihyun211, cho hyena, xhlm, Ko Chen Teung, , little Dark Wolf 99, krispandataozi, deluxiusbaozi, yongchan, cacin, .3, shinyeonchal, , sfsclouds, orihardian, , kamiyama kaoru, .9, kaihun70, kt, nanda, exochansu, maya han, nina pertiwi, kim hyun soo, lee minji elf.

Big Big thanks buat kalian yang aku tulis namanya di atas,, karena kalian udah mau nyempetin review ff abal-abalku. dan kalian sudah berkenan untuk ga jadi **"SIDERS"**

yang merasa Siders harap kalain tersinggung -_-

Thanks All. semoga aku bisa cepet apdet ff baru lagi yah,,! Thanks So Much and LOVE U _


	2. Chapter 2

Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Chanyeol – Baekhyun **BaekYeol**

Wu Yifan / Kris

Rate T, YAOI, Typo bertebaran, **One Shoot**

**Summary :** Akankah sebuah Bunga matahari yang selama ini hanya menjadi sebuah bayangan dari Matahari bisa bersinar layaknya Matahari yang selalu membuatnya jadi bayangan, bahkan bersinar melebihi sinar Matahari itu sendiri,.?

* * *

><p>Kyaaaaa _ Readers,,,<p>

aku bawa sequel Sun Flower.

Mian kalo jalan ceritanya terlampau gaje dan aneh.

Aku harap kalian semua suka dengan akhir kisahnya. :-D

Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

* * *

><p>Minseok sedang menikmati indahnya suasana Paris dimana dia tinggal selama ini setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan korea untuk belajar di paris dan mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya yang menjadi seorang pejabat kenegaraan di kota Paris Prancis.<p>

Ini sudah 7 tahun sejak Minseok berusaha keras melupakan Luhan, namja yang disukainya.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari seorang Kim Minseok, pipi Chubby masih setia menemani kehidupannya. Minseok kini tengah berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon yang berada dibelakang rumahnya. Matanya terpejam sedangkan kedua tangannya menumpu kepalanya di belakang.

"Haaaahhh, Sudah 7 tahun rupanya." Ucap namja chubby itu sambil menarik nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari pesta perayaan kelulusan Minseok.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut dengan orangtuamu pindah ke Paris hyung,.?"

"Kurasa ini cara terbaik agar aku bisa melupakan Luhan Byun Aah,. Aku sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali. Dan bukankah kalian juga yang memberi saran padaku agar aku mengikuti keinginan orang tuaku?"

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi apa harus secepat ini hyung, kau bahkan belum sembuh dari cedera di kakimu.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melanjutkan teraphyku di Paris nanti. Lagipula selain karena orang tuaku yang mengajakku untuk ikut bersama mereka, aku juga mendapat beasiswa disana. Sangat disayangkan jika aku menolak tawaran beasiswa disana. Apalagi itu universitas terbaik di Prancis. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan impian baruku setelah tinggal disana dan melupakan impian lamaku untuk menjadi seorang penari profesional."

"Jika itu keputusanmu, kami akan mendukungmu hyung. Asalkan kau bisa bahagia dan tidak menderita lagi, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu." Baekhun menepuk pundak Minseok memberi dukungan.

"Paris sangat jauh hyung, kami pasti akan merindukanmu." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Nado Yeoll aah, Byun Aahh.!"

"Kapan hyung akan berangkat,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, tapi aku akan berangkat besok lusa." Jawab Minseok.

"Yaaaaakkkk Hyunggg,.!" Teriak Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Byun aah, Yeoll aah aku merindukan kalian." Ucap Minseok lalu mengambil benda persegi dari sakunya.

Minseok membuka kedua matanya lalu mulai membuka galeri foto di ponselnya. Minseok melihat semua foto kenangannya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol 7 tahun yang lalu saat masih di XOXO High School. Minseok tersenyum saat melihat foto terakhir yang Baekhyun kirimkan padanya.

"Kalian sangat cocok, aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ucap Minseok saat melihat foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun Minseok di sebuah coffee shop langganan Minseok saat masih di korea.

"Andai aku dan Luhan bisa seperti kalian bedua." Lirih Minseok.

"Saengil chukkae hyung,.! Lihat kami sedang merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke 25 di coffee shop langgananmu. Kami juga memesan Latte kesukaanmu, tentu saja dengan full cream didalamnya. Dan ternyata itu sangat enaaaakkk! Cepat pulang hyung,.! Kami merindukanmu. Ayo kita pergi ke coffee shop ini bersama-sama.!"

Itulah pesan yang ditulis Baekhyun didalam foto yang dia kirimkan pada Minseok beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahun Minseok di korea.

"Bahkan kalian selalu merayakan ulang tahunku walau aku tidak ada bersama dengan kalian. Da-an aku juga merindukan rasa coffee di cafe itu." Lirih Minseok.

Minseok kembali membuka koleksi foto di ponselnya. Namun tangan Minseok berhenti saat melihat sebuah foto yang satu-satunya menjadi kenangan miliknya.

Itu foto Luhan yang Minseok ambil secara diam-diam. Saat itu Luhan sedang bermain sepak bola, lalu diam-diam Minseok memotret Luhan dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Luhan-" Gumam Minseok dengan senyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bonjour!" seseorang namja dengan suara baritone mengejutkan Minseok yang sedang asik mengingat masa lalunya.

Minseok mendongak ke atas, tepatnya ke arah namja yang sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya yang sedang berbaring dirumput. "Eoh, Bonjour!" Jawab Minseok dengan senyum mengembang.

"kau tampak senang hari ini?" Tanya namja itu dengan bahasa prancisnya.

"Aku harus menjalani hidup dengan bahagia, jadi aku harus selalu tersenyum setiap saat."

"Kau selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah terlihat murung, kau selalu terlihat bahagia. pantas saja wajahmu selalu terlihat awet muda. kau sama sekali tidak terlihat lebih tua dariku."

"Aigooo... ayolah kau bisa bahasa korea sepertiku, kenapa kita harus mengobrol dengan bahasa perancis.?" Tanya Minseok sambil memukul pelan namja jangkung yang kini sudah berbaring disebelahnya.

"Kita sedang di perancis, jadi akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita berbicara dengan bahasa perancis" Kata namja itu.

"Tapi itu jika kau berbicara dengan orang perancis, aku kan orang korea kau pun sama jadi lebih baik bicara seperti biasa saja Kris."

Kris mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. "Keurae, keurae,.! Aku mengalah."

Kris ikut berbaring disamping Minseok dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Siapa namja itu,.?" Tanya Kris

"Eoh, siapa yang kau maksud,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tentu saja namja yang sejak tadi kau pandangi fotonya. Yang jelas itu bukan kedua sahabatmu dari korea itu." Cerca Kris.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya- masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan." Jawab Minseok.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya, Aku cemburu. Tidak ada namja yang menyukaiku seperti kau menyukai namja di foto itu. Apa dia namja yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu? siapa namanya, aku lupa.?"

"Namanya Luhan Kris, Xi Lu Han.!" Ucap Minseok dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku cemburu pada orang itu, jadi aku tak bisa mengingat namanya. Apa kau sudah bisa melupakannya sekarang,.?"

"Aku tak yakin." Jawab Minseok.

"Aishh, sudah kuduga.! Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya jika kau terus menyimpan fotonya di dalam ponselmu eoh.!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menghapus foto ini begitu saja Kris, ini satu-satunya yang kumiliki."

"Jinjja,.! Ck." Kris berdecak kesal. "Apa hari ini kau akan pergi ke cafe?"

"Tentu saja, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Tapi mungkin aku baru akan pergi nanti siang, aku masih ada sedikit urusan."

"Baiklah, aku juga harus pergi ke kampus, lalu ke studio. Aku harus melakukan recording untuk artis baru."

"Jadi kau punya artis baru lagi,?"

"Benar, aku sangat tertarik dengan bakat rapnya. Jadi aku memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjadi artisku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, akhirnya kau bisa menemukan artis yang cocok dengan aliranmu. Aku pergi.!" Minseok menepuk pundak kris lalu bangun dan pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Yaakk, aku baru saja berbaring menemanimu, tapi sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kim Minseoooookkk!" Teriak Kris.

Minseok hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi Kris yang sedang berteriak tak jelas dibelakangnya.

Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada Kris tanpa berbalik sedikitpun dengan sebelah tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam kantung celananya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok kini sudah berada di cafe nya. Dia sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan yang memesan coffee padanya.

Caffe Minseok bisa dibilang cukup ramai untuk ukuran seorang pemilik caffe yang bukan berasal dari Prancis.

Minseok tak terlalu ingat kapan dia tertarik untuk menjadi seorang barista. Karena keinginan itu muncul saja secara tiba-tiba saat dia menikmati secangkir coffee tradisional di sebuah gang di persimpangan menuju rumah keluarganya di Paris.

Minseok sudah terbiasa pulang pergi ke kampusnya tanpa menggunakan kendaraan pribadi yang disediakan orang tuanya. Minseok masih sama seperti dulu.

Minseok sedang meracik secangkir coffee untuk pelanggannya.

"Bo—bon-bon-bonjour!" ucap seorang namja dengan terbata.

"Bonjour!" ucap Minseok. Lalu menatap pelanggan yang baru saja menyapanya.

Mata Minseok membola. 'B-bagaimana bisa?' Batin Minseok.

"Bisakah aku memesan secangkir coffee disini,.?" Tanya namja dihadapan Minseok dengan bahasa korea yang sangat fasih.

"L-Luhan S-s-sshi..!"

"Anyeong Minseok, bagaimana kabarmu,.?" Tanya namja dihadapan Minseok yang ternyata adalah seorang Xi Luhan.

Bukannya menjawab, Minseok malah kembali bertanya pada Luhan. "B-bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada disini,.? "

'Apa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberitahukan keberadaanku pada Luhan.?' Batin Minseok. 'Tapi itu tidak mungkin.'

Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok. Dan ini terlihat sangat aneh bagi Minseok. Karena tidak biasanya Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Deg-deg-deg!" Perasaan itu kembali muncul, jantung Minseok kembali berdebar. Tentu saja setelah 7 tahun lamanya Minseok berusaha melupakan Luhan.

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, bisakah kau buatkan secangkir coffee dingin untukku. Aku lelah sekali. Aku sudah berjalan seharian mengelilingi kota Paris hanya untuk menemukan cafe milikmu ini." Ucap Luhan tanpa jeda.

"Jason,! tolong buatkan secangkir coffee dingin untuk tamu kita." Perintah Minseok.

"Aku ingin minum coffee buatan tanganmu Minseok Sshi." Pinta Luhan.

"Baiklah,,, Jason biar aku saja. Pelanggan kita ingin aku yang membuatnya.!"

"seigneur." Jawab Jason lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu dimeja itu." Luhan menunjuk sebuah meja di ujung ruangan. "Dan mari kita berbicara disana."

"Baiklah, tunggu disana dan aku akan membawakan coffee pesananmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima menit kemudian Minseok menghampiri Luhan dengan secangkir coffee dingin ditangannya.

"Silakan.!" Minseok menyodorkan coffee pesanan Luhan.

"Sssssrtttttpppptttt.. Aaakkkkhhh,.! Segar sekali.!" Ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit dinaikkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada disini,?" Minseok kembali bertanya pada Luhan.

"Haeemmm kau sangat penasaran rupanya." Luhan kembali menyeruput Coffee miliknya, meletakkannya kembali di meja dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Minseok. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu setelah 7 tahun aku mencari keberadaanmu. Dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Baekhyun."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Baekhyun,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Maaf, karena selama 7 tahun ini dia tak mau memberitahukan keberadaanmu padaku, aku jadi nekad dan membobol akun email miliknya. Lalu membaca semua email yang dia kirimkan padamu. Dari situlah aku tahu dimana kau sekarang."

"Mwo,.! K-kau meng-hack akun email B-baekhyun?"

"Iya, jadi—tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya. Dan jangan salahkan aku, karena aku sudah mencoba untuk minta dengan cara baik-baik, tapi dia tetap menolak."

"Jadi—untuk apa kau ingin tahu dimana keberadaanku sampai kau senekad itu,?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu."

"Kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku? untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini.!" Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dan menunjukkannya pada Minseok. Minseok terkejut saat melihat gelang tersebut.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya.? Gelang ini sudah lama hilang."

"Jadi ini benar-benar milikmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi apa arti dari inisial LM di gelangmu ini.?" Luhan menarik lengan Minseok dan memakaikan gelang Minseok di lengan Minseok.

Dengan sangat jelas Minseok dapat melihat bekas luka goresan di lengan kiri Luhan. Minseok ingat bagaimana Baekhyun pernah bercerita kalau Luhan mencoba bunuh diri saat Baekhyun tak mau memberitahukan kepada Luhan dimana Minseok tinggal. Namun usaha Luhan sia-sia. Luhan selamat dan Baekhyun tetap tidak mau memberitahu kemana Minseok pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya, kurasa kau sudah tahu. Dulu aku mengukirnya karena aku sangat menyukaimu Luhan Sshi."

'Dulu? apa sekarang sudah tidak?' Batin Luhan. "Kalau ini memang benar milikmu, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah menolongku saat aku dikeroyok waktu itu."

"Deg!" Minseok jadi teringat kejadian saat dia menolong Luhan yang dikeroyok oleh Tao dan kesembilan orang temannya yang lain.

"Jadi gelangku hilang sejak saat itu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Gelang itu tidak sengaja tertinggal ditanganku saat aku menarik tanganmu."

"Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkan gelang ini ke paris Luhan Sshi.!"

"Aku kesini bukan hanya untuk mengantarkan gelang ini, aku kesini untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada namja bermasker yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali."

"Apa maksudmu,.?" Tanya Minseok. "Sebenarnya, sejak namja bermasker itu menolongku saat aku dikeroyok, aku mulai memikirkannya terus. Mata bulat namja itu selalu hadir di setiap mimpi indahku, aku hampir memimpikannya setiap hari, dan kurasa aku mulai menyukainya." Luhan menatap tajam mata Minseok.

Jantung Minseok kembali berdebar. "Semenjak itu, aku berusaha mencari orang itu dengan plat mobil yang dia pakai karena aku sempat melihat sekilas plat mobil miliknya yang pernah membawaku ke rumah sakit. Tapi sayangnya kantor polisi tak mau memberikan informasi mengenai pemilik plat mobil itu."

"Selama setahun aku terus mencari informasi sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memberitahuku kalau gelang itu ternyata milikmu. Baekhyun mengatakannya saat dia melihat aku sedang memegang gelang itu. Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak lagi ada di korea saat aku ingin mengembalikan gelang ini dan berterimakasih padamu. Terlebih Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau meberitahuku kemana kau dan keluargamu pergi."

"Aku menyukaimu Minseok Sshi, aku tidak sadar kalau selama ini aku menyukaimu. Andai sajak sejak awal aku tahu kalau namja bermasker itu adalah kau, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengacuhkanmu. Selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu karena aku ingin memberikan hatiku pada namja bermasker itu."

Minseok mendengarkan semua pernyataan Luhan dengan seksama.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun. Apa dia tahu kalau kau sudah berpaling darinya sejak lama?" Tanya Minseok dingin.

"Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula dia juga berpaling dariku. Setelah aku melanjutkan ke universitas, aku tahu kalau diam-diam Sehun masih berhubungan dengan Jongin, bahkan dia juga menduakan jongin dengan Tao. Namja yang dulu mengeroyokku."

"Apa Sehun sejahat itu?" Tanya Minseok datar.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan - mengenai perasaanku padamu, aku ingin bertanya. Apa mungkin kau masih menyukaiku setelah selama ini aku menyakiti hatimu Minseok Sshi?" Tanya Luhan. "Bisakah kita memulai awal yang baru, jadilah kekasihku Minseok Sshi.!" Luhan ,menggenggam erat kedua tangan Minseok.

"Deg,.!" Minseok bingung harus menjawab apa. "A-aku,!"

"Minseok,.!" panggil seseorang.

"Eoh Kris.!" Jawab Minseok. Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dari tangannya.

Kris menghampiri Minseok yang sedang berbincang bersama Luhan.

"Siapa dia, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Kris.

"Eoh, kris kenalkan dia Luhan. Dia teman SMA ku. Bukankah kau bilang akan ke studio?"

"Luhan?" Kris terkejut. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi aku lupa dimana." Kris menggaruk tengkuknya lalu duduk disamping Minseok tanpa memperdulikan bahwa saat ini Luhan sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

'Ya ampuun Kris, kenapa aku bisa punya sepupu sebodoh kau. Bukankah aku baru saja membicarakan Luhan tadi pagi.' Batin Minseok.

"Rekamannya ditunda jadi besok siang, sepertinya artis baruku itu kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Korea ke Paris." Jawab Kris.

"Hmm begitu, Owh Luhan, kenalkan dia Kris. Dia se- dia namja chinguku."

"Jlebb,.. !" sepertinya pertanyaan Luhan terjawab sudah.

"Apa maksudmu, sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu? Aku ini adik sepupumu Minseok.!" Cerca Kris dengan bahasa Prancis. Dan Luhan hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris pada Minseok.

Minseok mencubit pinggang Kris.

"Aawww!" Kris menjerit.

"Diam saja kau, dan ikuti perkataanku." Jawab Minseok dengan bahasa Prancis juga.

'Ja-jadi kau sudah punya kekasih?' Lirih Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bbyun Baekhyun bodooooooohhhhh!" Teriak Minseok dihadapan layar laptopnya. Disana sudah terpampang wajah Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Mwo,.! Waeyo hyung? Aku belum sempat bicara padamu, tapi kau sudah berteriak.?" Tanya Baekhyun pada layar ponselnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh.! Bodoh bodoh bodoh..!" Minseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol menarik ponsel Baekhyun agar bisa menatap wajah Minseok. "Yaaakk hyung, berhenti mengatakan kalau kekasihku ini bodoh, palli katakan pada kami ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang meng-hack akun emailmu tapi kau tidak tahu sama sekali.?"

"Mwo! Meng-hack akun emailku?"

"Benar,, karna kau ceroboh. Orang yang meng-hack akun emailmu itu kini sudah menyusulku ke Paris.!" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud hyung?" Tanya BaekYeol bersamaan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang sedang berusaha kulupakan selama ini Byun Aah."

"Maksudmu namja berengsek itu?"

"Yaakk dia punya nama Byun aah, jangan seenaknya memanggil orang dengan kata berengsek.!"

"Baiklah, maksudku Luhan. XI LU HAN..."

"Jadi sekarang dia sedang berada di Maris?" Minseok mengangguk. "Dan dia sudah menemuimu?" Minseok mengangguk lagi. "Dan jantungmu masih berdebar juga sampai saat ini saat melihatnya?" Dan Minseok kembali mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jantungku seperti akan keluar dari dalam dadaku, aku tak bisa bernafas saat dia menggenggam tanganku Byun Aah Yeoll Aah. Aku sudah berusaha selama 7 tahun ini, tapi dia datang tiba-tiba dan membuat pertahananku hancur." Rengek Minseok.

"Aigooooo..! kalau akan seperti ini, untuk apa kau pindah ke paris selama 7 tahun hyung. Ck." Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Lalu apa yang dia katakan padamu hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia mengembalikan gelangku. Bla bla bla-" Minseok menceritkan semua pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol apa yang terjadi pada dia dan Luhan tadi siang.

"Mwo! Jadi kau mengatakan pada Luhan kalau Kris itu pacarmu?"

"Ne," Minseok mengangguk menyesal. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku menyesal Byun Aah. Dan sepertinya dia sangat kecewa saat mendengar aku mengatakan kalau Kris itu kekasihku."

"Aisshhh,, jadi Kris diam saja menuruti perkataanmu walau dia tahu kalau kau itu hanya kakak sepupunya.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmmm,.!" Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi sambil mengangguk.

"Begini saja hyung, kita bicara lagi nanti setelah aku dan Chanyeol sampai dirumahmu.!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minseok. "Sebentar hyung,.!"

Ce—ce que-que nous avons fait? Tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat layar ponsel Chanyeol yang menunjukkan kamus bahasa Prancis. (trans : apa kita sudah sampai?)

"Yaakk apa maksudmu? Dan kau sedang berbicara bahasa prancis dengan siapa?" Tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun kembali menatap layar ponselnya. "Hyung, buka pintu rumahmu dan keluarlah,. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah sampai.!"

"Mwo,.!" Minseok terdiam. "Hyung,.! Berhenti membuka mulutmu dan cepat buka pintunya. Kaki kami sudah pegal hyung..!" Minseok langsung berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Cklek..!" Minseok membuka pintu. "Surprise .. !"

"Byun aaaahhhh!" Teriak Minseok sambil memeluk Baekhyun. "Hyung,, aku tidak dipeluk juga?" Tanya namja disamping Baekhyun.

"Yeoll Aahh..! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau mau datang,.?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih,, kau benar-benar nekad sampai-sampai meng-hack akun emailku. Pantas saja waktu itu aku tidak bisa membuka akun milikku. Ternyata kau sedang meng-hacknya?" Cerca Baekhyun sinis.

"Sebenci itukah kau padaku Baekhyun Sshi,.? Sampai kau tak ingin berbicara sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu ini?" Tanya Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu berbicara sopan pada orang yang sudah membuat hyung kesayanganku menderita. Terlebih lagi kau sudah membuat impiannya hancur."

"Byun aah.. berhenti berkata seperti itu. Bukankah sekarang aku sudah menemukan impian baruku. Seharusnya aku mensyukuri apapun yang terjadi padaku, jika aku tidak cedera mungkin aku tidak akan pernah membuka coffee shop ini." Ujar Minseok sambil meletakkan empat cangkir coffee di meja.

"Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah hyung.," ucap Chanyeol.

"Luhan hanya manusia biasa, dia pasti pernah punya kesalahan. Kuharap kau bisa memaafkannya. Lagipula Luhan juga sudah meminta maaf padaku dan aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku saja bisa memaafkannya, seharusnya kau juga."

"Entahlah hyung,.!"

"Sebenarnya begini, aku kesini untuk berpamitan padamu Minseok Sshi.!"

"Pamit, memang kau mau kemana. kau kan baru sampai di paris kemarin?" Tanya Minseok.

"Semua yang ingin kusampaikan sudah kusampaikan pada orang itu. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Untuk apa aku disini jika orang yang kusukai sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi, aku cukup senang bisa mengetahui kalau orang itu baik-baik saja. Aku sangat merasa bersalah saat tahu orang yang kusukai itu harus kehilangan mimpinya karena kesalahanku."

"Jlebb,.!" Hati Minseok terasa sakit. "K-kap-pan kau ak-kan pulang?" tanya Minseok sambil berusaha menahan sesak dan air matanya.

"Sore ini. Setelah dari sini aku akan bersiap dan langsung pergi ke airport."

"Minseokie,.!" Panggil seseorang. Dan keempatnya langsung menoleh. "Minseokie,, aku merindukanmu,.! Pekerjaan hari ini sangat melelahkan." Kata Kris sambil bergelayut manja di pundak Minseok.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah Kris dan Minseok.

"Baekhyun Sshi,, kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku. Dan kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Dan kau Minseok Sshi, kuharap kau dan Kris bahagia selalu. Aku senang akhirnya bisa menyampaikan semuanya padamu kemarin. Semoga kalian bahagia. Aku pamit." Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu.

Minseok tak bisa lagi menahan semua perasaannya. Minseok berlari meninggalkan Kris, Baekhyun dan Cahnyeol begitu saja.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Kris.

"Ck.. Minseok hyung sangat pandai, tapi kenapa adik sepupunya begitu bodoh.!" Ejek Chanyeol.

"Yaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk,.!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok sedang melayani para pelanggannya, namun sepertinya pikiran Minseok sedang tidak fokus. Minseok selalu menumpahkan coffee yang dia buat, bahkan hampir melukai tangannya sendiri karena air yang tumpah dari coffee masih panas.

"Je suis désolé" Minseok membungkuk. (trans : Maafkan saya)

"Hyung,.! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Minseok kembali meneruskan pekerjaanya dan kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya saat melihat tingkah Minseok sang sahabat yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Berhenti hyung,.!" Teriak Baekhyun. "Wae, kenapa aku harus berhenti?" Tanya Minseok. "Berhenti dan pergilah ke airport." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Byun aah, untuk apa aku pergi ke airport eoh?" tanya Minseok. "Pergi cegah dia, dan katakan yang sebenarnya kalau Kris bukan kekasihmu."

"Haaaahhh,,." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku rela, asalkan aku bisa melihat senyummu hyung. Aku tahu dari tadi kau sedang memikirkannya. Jadi pergilah dan susul dia. Cegah dia agar dia tidak pergi dan katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Apa kau tidak melarangku lagi?" tanya Minseook. "Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran.!" Jawab Baekyun. Minseok memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Gomawo.. gomawo Byun aah." Ucap Minseok.

"Ne hyung,.! Palli, nanti pesawatnya keburu berangkat." Minseok berlari meninggalkan cafe miliknya, Kemudian berhenti saat hampir sampai di pintu.

"Jason,.!" Teriak Minseok. "Tolong jaga cafe ini untukku." Pinta Minseok.

"seigneur.!" Jawab Jason sambil mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kami tak mengganggu kencan kalian.!" Ucap Baekhyun. "A-apa maksudmu?" Minseok tersipu.

"Jaga dia, aku sudah merelakan hyungku untukmu. Dan ingat, jangan sakiti dia.!" Perintah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melukainya untuk yang kedua kalinya Baekhyun Aah.! Ngomong-ngomong, gomawo karena kau sudah mau memaafkanku dan sudah mau merestui hubunganku dengan Minseok."

"Aku pegang janjimu,.! Jika kau melukainya, jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu lagi.!" Baekhyun merangkul lengan Chanyeol lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan Minseok.

"Yaakk, apa kalian yakin ingin pergi berdua saja? Kalian tidak bisa berbahasa prancis, bagaimana jika kalian tersesat?!" Teriak Minseok. BaekYeol tak memperdulikan teriakan Minseok. Mereka berdua serempak mengangkat satu tangan mereka tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Minseok,, !" Luhan membalikkan tubuh Minseok hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan. "Ne," jawab Minseok malu-malu.

"Gomawo,.!" Luhan mengusap pelan rambut Minseok yang menutupi matanya lalu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Minseok. "Untuk apa?" Minseok dan Luhan saling menatap.

"Untuk ini.!" Luhan menyentuh dada Minseok. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minseok. "Gomawo karena kau sudah mempercayakan hatimu padaku." Bisik Luhan.

Minseok bergidik saat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Luhan di tengkuknya. "Saranghae,.!" Ucap Luhan.

"Naddo.. Lu~!"

"Chu~" Luhan dan Minseok berciuman dibawah menara eiffel. Ditemani taburan bintang yang bersinar indah dilangit malam kota paling romantis sedunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok berlari menuju kereta bawah tanah. Setelah 10 menit perjalanan, akhirnya Minseok sampai di airport.

"Kumohon, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu pada kekasihku.! Umurku tidak panjang lagi.! Minseok berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis.

"Tolong ijinkan aku menyampaikan permintaan terakhirku pada orang yang kucintai. Karena Minseok mengatakan tentang permintaan terakhir sebelum dia mati, akhirnya sang pilot mengijinkan Minseok memasuki pesawat.

Minseok tidak tahu dimana Luhan duduk, Minseok akhirnya mengambil pengeras suara di dalam pesawat. "Tes.. tes.. tes tes.!" Minseok mengetuk pengeras suara tersebut hingga mengeluarkan dengungan kecil.

"Luhan Sshi,.!" Panggil Minseok. Luhan yang merasa namanya disebut hanya celingak celinguk mencari arah suara.

"Luhan Sshi, kumohon jangan pergi.! Jangan pergi,.! Aku, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan pergi, aku sangat menyesal sudah berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya Kris bukan kekasihku. Kris itu sepupuku. Kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku.!" Minseok mulai menangis. Beruntung hanya sedikit orang korea yang ada didalam pesawat tersebut, itu artinya tidak banyak orang yang mengerti dengan apa yang Minseok bicarakan di pengeras suara.

Sang pramugari yang tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang Minseok ucapkan hanya bisa ikut menangis. Pramugari itu mengira Minseok sedang menyampaikan permintaan terakhirnya pada orang yang disebutkan Minseok.

"Jeball, jangan pergi.! Aku mencintaimu Luhan Sshi,.!" Minseok terisak. "Nado saranghae Minseok,!" seseorang memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memeluk namja dihadapannya dan menangis. Seketika riuh penumpang yang mengerti bahasa yang Minseok gunakan menyelimuti seisi pesawat. "Mianhae,,!" lirih Minseok. "Saranghaeyo Lu~ saranghae~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog : <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baekhyun :<strong>

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati indahnya kota paris juga indahnya menara eiffel yang kini berada dihadapan mereka. 'Akhirnya kau bisa tumbuh menjadi bunga matahari yang indah hyung,.! Kini kau bukan bayangan lagi. Kini kau adalah Mataharinya.!' Baekhyun tersenyum. 'Hyung,, kau tahu, aku bahagia bisa kembali melihat senyuman dibibirmu setelah tujuh tahun berlalu.' Baekhyun menunduk lalu meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Minseok :<strong>

Minseok dan Luhan sedang menikmati hal yang sama seperti pasangan BaekYeol. Hanya saja di tempat berbeda. Minseok menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya sambil menikmati indahnya bintang di langit paris. 'Gomawo, karena kau sudah bisa melihatku, sudah mau melihat bayanganku. Kuharap setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah menjadi bayanganmu lagi. Kuharap aku akan selalu menjadi Mataharimu. Saranghae.. Xi Luhan.' Lalu Minseok ikut menatap bintang seperti yang Luhan lakukan.

* * *

><p><strong>Luhan :<strong>

Kini giliran Luhan yang menatap Minseok setelah Minseok beralih menatap bintang dilangit. 'Akhirnya aku bisa menyadari betapa indahnya bayangan bunga matahari. Kau begitu indah, bahkan lebih indah dan lebih bersinar dari matahari. Aku rasa kau adalah Matahariku yang sebenarnya. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyiakan sinar yang sudah kau pancarkan untukku. Saranghae Kim Minseok.!'


End file.
